Henry Wong
Henry Wong (李 健良 Lee Jenrya ) is one of the main protagonists of the story and he's the voice of reason of the group. Before Digital Dawn (Digimon Tamers) Being the 3rd born child in his family, Henry has a little sister named Suzie Wong (Shiuchon Li) as well as an older brother and sister, Rinchei and Jaarin. Henry is half-Chinese and half-Japanese; his father (Janyuu) is Chinese and his mother (Mayumi) is Japanese. Along with his father, Henry is a Tai Chi student, a fighting style he would later use in combat when biomerged with Terriermon into MegaGargomon, when facing destruction at the hand of the Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Henry meets Takato Matsuki at school and helps him after Guilmon gets into a bit of trouble. Henry becomes a Digimon tamer after Terriermon passes out of the computer game and into his arms. After Henry realizes he has hurt many Digimon through the game, he promised Terriermon that he would never make him battle again. Henry is often reluctant to battle and refuses to allow Terriermon to absorb a Digimon's data. However, after many situations where Terriermon is forced to digivolve and fight, Henry realizes there are many battles worth fighting. Henry is often seen as a protective older brother to Suzie and refuses to allow her to follow him even if he has to use force. He also jokes with Terriermon about his being one of Suzie's favorite toys, 'princess pretty-pants,' due to the fact that, for a long time, Henry hid Terriermon's existence from his family by having Terriermon pretend to be a stuffed animal. Henry also became good friends with Takato and Guilmon very quickly. As a Tamer, Henry often thinks a lot about Terriermon and tries not to be reckless about slotting in his modify cards. When Henry couldn't get any data on the first Deva Takato and the gang encountered, he refused to give Gargomon any modify cards because he wasn't sure which ones to use. Henry helps Takato many times when Guilmon is in trouble and is often the most calm mind. In the season finale, Henry and Terriermon biomerge to become MegaGargomon and turns the D-Reaper into a harmless program, saving the world. When the kids return to the park, all the digimon start to glow. Sadly, Terriermon de-digivolves to Gummymon and his father explains that the Tamer digimon must return to the digital plain. Henry starts to cry and feels like nothing will ever be the same. Terriermon flies out of Henry's arms despite his protest and sadness along with the others. Description In Digital Dawn Henry is one of the characters, that appears the most in the first chapter of the story. In his first day of school, he meets Luna Takuan (Kaori Takuan), his new introvert classmate, best friend in the story and the one he highly thinks of, being the only one of his class, that socially accepts her. Also, he's the only one of the Tamers, that knows about Tigramon's creation and about her past. In the story, Henry develops a crush on Luna, which he won't admit until the story is advanced. However, most of the characters think they crush on each other. During the story, Henry teaches Luna, how to be less shy and Luna teaches Henry, to open his mind to every possibilty. He wins the Crest of Knowledge and becomes one of the guittarists of the Digitals. Personality Henry is the most mature and intelligent of the group. He'll go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Henry is also very strong-willed, unafraid to stand up for himself and has been known to have very good and nearly always right instincts. However, Henry can also be hot-tempered and impulsive. He was prone to moodiness at least during his adolescence, though this is likely the result of the great emotional stress and trials he endured during this period. Henry's greatest strength, though, is his great capacity to love, despite having a complicated chilhood, specially at the age of 12. Henry's relationship with Luna will change a lot his personality. Not only because she's his best friend, but also because his feelings for her become stronger in each chapter. This is shown in lots of chapters, specially in chapter 10, when Henry gives up in looking for Luna,(who disappeared in the real world in the same chapter) starts crying and when Terriermon asks him what he feels for her, he says he loves her. Also, in the same chapter 10, Henry overcomes his embarrassment and kisses Luna. For now, it's unknown if Henry and Luna are dating or not. But it's clear that are secretly in love with each other. Physical description Henry is a near-spitting image of his father, having messy dark blue hair, dark skin and grey eyes, as stones. However, his eyes are almond-shaped just like her mother's eyes. Henry's physique is thin and skinny, almost as a skeleton. At 14, Henry is almost 2 metres. He inherited it from his mother, who is also very tall. Because of his physical appearance, many girls; specially, Luna, Mari and Hotaru have a crush on him. This shows that he attracts easily girls' attention. Also, in the story, Luna (who's in love with Henry) describes him as handsome ''and ''hot, something that shows that she's also attacted by Henry's physical appearance. As Rika, Henry's clothing also changes after 3 years, using darker colors like dark green, brown, grey or black. Unlike his outfit in Digimon Tamers, he doesn't use lots of bright colors, like orange or yellow. His casual outfit consists in a black jacket, a green long-sleeved T-shirt with some orange and yellow stripes, a pair brown jeans and grey trainners with light green-colored accents. Original source Digimon Wikia Category:Main Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Humans Category:Vampires